Surface cleaning apparatus with steam delivery, such as steam mops, are well known devices for cleaning floor surfaces, such as tile, linoleum, vinyl, laminate, and hardwood floors. Typical steam mops have a reservoir for storing water that is fluidly connected to a selectively engagable pump or valve. The pump or valve outlet is fluidly connected to a steam boiler with a heating element to heat the water. The steam boiler generates steam, which is directed towards the cleaning surface through a nozzle or manifold mounted in a foot assembly that engages the floor surface. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a cleaning pad attached to the foot assembly. Steam vapor eventually saturates the entire cleaning pad as the moisture wicks outwardly from the point of steam application. The damp pad is wiped across the floor surface to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the floor surface.
During use, the cleaning pad eventually becomes saturated with liquid and soiled with embedded dirt, dust, and debris. The soiled mop pad can be disposed of, or laundered and re-used. A cleaning pad can generally be used for one or two steam mopping sessions prior to being laundered.